


K-I-S_S-I-N-G

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [35]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha over hears Kagome's friends singing an usual song about her and Hojo. Will it lead to a misunderstanding or something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S_S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome  
Rating: PG

“Hojo and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First, comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage,” three female voices sang.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed. Weren't they Kagome's friends? Why would they sing such a song? Determined to find out, Inuyasha moved closer.

On arrival, he found that Kagome's back was to him. Before he could ask anything, Kagome said, “You know that didn't happen. We just shared lunch.”

Inuyasha frowned. Just what had she and Hojo done? What was he to her? Had they really kissed? He should have known she'd prefer a human to a hanyou. He was about to leave when she turned, staring at him with wide, surprised eyes.

“Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha crossed his arms, snorting. “So, you and this Hojo, what were you doing in a tree?”

The three girls blushed, quickly excusing themselves. Inuyasha tapped his foot, waiting impatiently.

“Nothing.”

“I'm not stupid. They said you kissed him.”

Kagome stared at him blankly, then laughed. “Oh, Inuyasha.”

“Well?”

“We had lunch. and he helped me with math homework. That's all.”

“Then why---”

“They were teasing. They know by now that I'm not interested in Hojo.”

“You're not?”

“No.” Kagome smiled, taking his hand. “I'm not.”

“Kagome---”

She dragged him towards the park, stopping under a tree. Kagome looked up into its branches, giving his hand a small squeeze. “Shall we?”

“What?”

“Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree---,” Kagome sang softly.

Inuyasha blinked. “Oh---why didn't you just say so, wench.”


End file.
